Protecting confidential information in today's online environment is difficult due to the increased connectivity and the increased number of consumer accounts accessible via web enabled computing devices. Consumers today have a large number of online subscriptions and keeping track of all of them is difficult and time consuming. Many consumers have subscriptions and financial accounts that they have long forgotten about but those subscriptions and financial accounts may still be active and accessible online. It is important from a digital safety perspective that consumer be aware of all of their online accounts and be diligent in closing unused or no longer wanted subscriptions.
Further, as consumers continue to gain an ever-increasing presence in online environments, there will be an ever-present need to better protect consumers from confidential information being breached (e.g., made available publicly) in order to protect consumers from fraud and/or other harms.